A Whole New Reality
by superpower37
Summary: AU. Movieverse. Scott,John,Virgil,and Gordon go into a different unvierse after an argument. Everyone is the opposite of what they were like in the Tracy brother's universe. Thought up because of the want of another movie.


By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own the Thunderbirds.

Author's note: I thought of an idea that could be another movie. This is what I up with.

Chapter 1: Weird Places

"That was AWESOME" Alan yelled excitedly. Jeff turned towards his son and smiled. He was glad his son was committed, but he still needed to be careful.

"You think everything you haven't touched is awesome Al" Gordon pointed out. Alan sulked. The elder brothers snorted at his actions. At dinner, the boys began to talk.

"This was even better than Istanbul" Gordon commented. The others agreed.

"You forgot to readjust your alignment Gords" Alan stated. Gordon turned to him slowly and the rest of the family, plus Brains and Fermat, got ready to duck and cover from an all out war.

"Thanks Sprout, but I don't need your input" he said calmly as everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Alan muttered something, Gordon retaliated, Scott tried to intervene, John tried to stop him, Virgil was trying to tell them all to shut up, and everyone was at each others' throats in minutes.

"ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU SHUT UP" Jeff yelled. The commotion stopped and a needle dropped on the floor. They all turned to the basket of needles that had fallen over.

"I'm going to go to my room" Alan said after a while of silence. Nobody protested or even said anything. At the dinner table, the elder brothers looked at each other and finally got up. Jeff went to his office. The four brothers walked down the hallway together. Light flashed and the brothers looked around.

"What the heck was that" Virgil asked.

"Maybe dad knows" Scott suggested. They went to Jeff's office to find him snoozing on the desk.

"Dad, wake up! Something stranger just happened" Gordon yelled. Jeff woke with a start.

"Dude! I was having the sickest dream" he said. The four brothers looked at him weirdly. That was definitely **not** their dad. They backed up and ran. They ran into the kitchen.

"Hey guys" they turned around and saw Tin-Tin dressed like a boy. They looked at her strangely and ran into Brain's lab and found Fermat looking at a book of sports and Brains searching his computer for dates.

"W-what's going on here" John asked. The others shrugged their shoulders. Fermat and Brains looked up and smiled. They ran to Alan's room. They hoped their baby brother knew what was going on. When they got there they found him at his desk studying for something.

"Al? Sprout" Gordon asked putting his hands on Alan's shoulders. Alan turned around and his brothers gasped. Alan was wearing glasses and was dressed in trousers.

"Hey guys! What's the matter" he asked. The brothers began to run but Alan picked up a remote and pushed a button. The door closed before they could get out.

"What have you done with our baby brother" Scott demanded forcefully. They could hear Jeff yell with glee behind the door.

"Dad! Don't rollerblade in the hallways" Alan shouted "What do you mean? I'm your brother".

"No you're not. Our Alan doesn't study unless it has anything to do with racing cars" John said. Alan pushed up his glasses.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said opening the door. The four brothers ran out of the room and into the den. They closed the door and sat down on the couch.

"From what I've seen so far, I guess we're in an alternate reality or something" Scott said.

"Gee, how'd you guess" Virgil remarked. Gordon was curled up into ball.

"I want Al back to normal. I'm sorry Sprout, really sorry" Gordon mumbled. His older brothers looked at him confused.

"We don't need you to go crazy too Gords" John said.

"I just want everything back to the way it is" he said.

"I know, I know" John said hugging him. Scott looked at both of them.

"I wish that we could find one way to get out of here" he said.

"Get out of where dawg" Jeff asked skating in.

"DAD! I SAID NO ROLLERBLADING IN THE HALLWAY" Alan yelled. The whirled around as the others came in. They would give anything in the world to be back in their own universe. Suddenly, all four older brothers jolted up in bed.

"It was only a dream" they all sighed. They each got up and went to Alan's room. Alan was snoring lightly.

"Al! Wake up" Gordon said gently shaking him. He groaned sleepily. He stirred and then sat up.

"What do you want" he groaned sleepily. Gordon wrapped his arms tightly around Alan and pulled him closer to him.

"I love you and I'm sorry for being mean" Gordon said.

"Gords! It's 3 o'clock in the morning! Go back to bed, it was just a nightmare" Alan said. (AN: That must be REALLY annoying)

"I know, I just wanted to say that" he replied. He broke the embrace and went back to his room. _Could that dream have been a premonition?_ Gordon asked himself once he was in his bed. The others were thinking the same thing.

* * *

Find out what happens in the next chapter! Please R&R!


End file.
